


untuk saudara, dari sahabat mengenai kawan lama

by fumate



Category: Political RPF - Indonesia 20th c.
Genre: Gen, Historical, Letters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: triumvirat dalam pusaran sejarah.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sutan Sjahrir, Sukarno, dan Mohammad Hatta merupakan triumvirat kemerdekaan Indonesia. Karya ini boleh jadi didasarkan dari beberapa kejadian nyata, tetapi tak mengubah sifat bahwa ini adalah murni fiksi non-profit yang ditulis untuk kepuasan pribadi.
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!

**Jakarta, 15 Maret 1962**

Bung Karno,

Sudah dua bulan sejak Sjahrir ditangkap. Saya merasa perlu menulis surat ini kepada Saudara, sebab sungguh perkara ini sesuatu yang mengherankan.

Penangkapan Sjahrir, saya pikir, adalah terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Tuduhan Saudara perihal keterlibatannya dalam aksi teror kemarin benar tak masuk akal. Tentulah Saudara sadar bahwa Sjahrir seorang sosialis yang humanis; bahwa politiknya dilandaskan dari prinsip sesederhana perjuangan damai (jikapun itu banyak tidak dimengerti orang), sehingga untuknya mendalangi sesuatu berskala _moordpoging_ begini sungguh amat di luar kebiasaan. Perlu ketidakwarasan hebat—dan sekalipun ia seorang eksentrik, saya tidak teryakinkan Sjahrir sepenuhnya hilang akal. Ini mengkhianati keyakinannya, yang sudah memperjuangkan kemerdekaan kita dengan membangun citra bangsa bermartabat yang menjunjung tinggi kedaulatan individual di hadapan dunia.

Jika dasar Saudara memenjarakan Sjahrir adalah ketakutan lama yang pertama disemai Amir dulu-dulu sekali, agaknya saya harus menegaskan bahwa antara Sjahrir dengan Amir ada perbedaan mendasar. Sjahrir tidak pernah menginginkan kekuasaan. Ini sangat fundamental. Saudara mungkin telah tahu Sjahrir lebih lama, tetapi saya mengenal Sjahrir lebih akrab. Bertahun-tahun kami dibuang bersama (dari Digul lalu ke Banda) tak sekali-kali Sjahrir punya motivasi personal untuk berpolitik. Ia berbeda dengan Saudara (dan saya juga) dalam hal itu—keikutsertaannya mengisi kursi pemerintahan tak lebih karena Sjahrir merasa itu kewajibannya. Andaikata ada orang lain yang menginginkan dan mampu mengemban perannya hingga kini, saya yakin Sjahrir tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkannya.

Indonesia hari ini telah merdeka. Adakah perlu diadakan hukuman penjara bagi semua orang yang berani mengkritik, atau, lebih buruk lagi, sekadar berbeda pendapat dengan Saudara? Saya, Saudara, dan Sjahrir sama-sama memperjuangkan lahirnya negara tempat kita tertawa bersama kemarin dulu, dan kita bertiga pernah pula merasakan bagaimana tidak adilnya sistem kolonial yang membungkam semua suara sumbang. Kita tahu tidak enaknya dipaksa mengikuti satu narasi. Untuk diseragamkan sembari pula dituntut tutup mata terhadap perbedaan antara mereka dan kita—suatu mentalitas yang belum berhasil dihapuskan penuh sampai sekarang—merupakan sesuatu yang amat menyedihkan. Sepi dan mengisolasi. _Een ellendige plek om te wonen_. Jika pada akhirnya Saudara hanya akan menggunakan sistem usang yang telah membuat kita menderita, maka sebenarnya untuk apa kita merdeka?

Benarkah Sjahrir mencoba membunuh Saudara? Yakinkah. Ataukah Saudara tahu ini bisa jadi sesuatu yang lain, tetapi karena Sjahrir belakangan “menghama” maka Saudara enteng melimpahkan salah padanya?

Sjahrir telah mengkritik banyak orang. Ia mengkritik saya. Ia mengkritik Saudara. Ia mengkritik Sudirman. Ia mengkritik tokoh sekaliber Tan Malaka. Ia bahkan mengkritik pula separuh dwitunggalnya sendiri. Sjahrir mengkritik, telah mengkritik dan akan terus mengkritik. Olehnya sangat disayangkan jika Saudara menjadikan kritikan-kritikan Sjahrir tersebut sebagai serangan pribadi. Saya tahu Saudara telah agak lama bersitegang dengan Sjahrir, tetapi jika ini soal Prapat, sebagai sahabat karib baik dengan Saudara maupun Sjahrir saya akan katakan bahwa memang begitulah Sjahrir—ia tidak banyak memanis-maniskan ucapannya. Ia jujur sejujur anak lima tahun di depan pedagang kue. Apapun yang terjadi waktu itu, saya harap Saudara bisa memikirkan kembali keputusan ini yang rasa-rasanya juga dipengaruhi sentimen pribadi Saudara terhadap Sjahrir.

Sjahrir tidak memiliki pengikut sebanyak Saudara, tetapi pengagumnya amat setia. Bilapun Saudara hendak mengubur kehadirannya dalam alur sejarah kita, salah satu dari mereka akan membongkar kembali penutupan ini. Dan bila tidak tersisa lagi pengikutnya akan datang orang lain lantaran begitu terang jejak yang Sjahrir tinggalkan sehingga mustahil untuk sepenuhnya dihapuskan. Bagaimanapun, Sutan Sjahrir telah dikenal sebagai meteor Indonesia.

Lebih baik jangan mencoba menuruni jalan setapak berpinggir jurang. Ambillah nasehat ini dari kawan baikmu yang sedang khawatir. Pikirkanlah.

Sahabatmu selalu,

Hatta.

Surat itu dibacanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Berkali-kali. Ia marah—tersinggung—sedih dan sakit hati Hatta banyak menuduhnya lewat sepucuk surat. Bukan membahasnya. Sjahrir.

Sukarno bolak-balik berjalan di kamar seumpama hampir kesurupan. Di tangannya ia menggenggam surat tadi, yang sesekali dibaca ketika berhenti, lalu jalan lagi dengan perasaan yang sama tak hilang-hilang dari hati.

Kenapa kau membela Sjahrir, Ta? Dia jelas mencoba membunuhku kemarin.

Kata-kata berhamburan dalam benaknya sebegitu intens sampai Sukarno sendiri merasa ia akan gagu jika harus berbicara. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Hatta membela Sjahrir? Bukankah sudah jelas Sjahrir hendak menggulingkannya? Sjahrir dan partai bodohnya itu selalu melawan kebijakan Sukarno. Supomo sendiri bilang ia harus waspada terhadap Sjahrir, yang mana pernyataan itu diamini banyak orang-orang kiri lain. Banyak yang mengiyakan. Di mana salahnya? Sukarno hampir dibunuh karena bom—ia punya hak untuk mempertahankan diri dan menghukum pengacau tengil seperti Sjahrir.

(Hatta menyebut Prapat, pula. Prapat. Dari mana ia dengar soal Prapat jika bukan Sjahrir yang mengadu? Pastilah faktanya juga diputar balikkan sehingga Hatta malah memihak Sjahrir dibandingkan dirinya. Bocah sial.)

Gatal, Sukarno akhirnya duduk. Diambilnya kertas yang telah disiapkan sedari tadi. Ia harus menjelaskan posisinya; Hatta akan mengerti dengan begitu. Ya, ya, pikirnya sembari meraih pena, aku harus membuat klir sudut pandangku.

_Sahabatku Hatta, tidak tahukah kamu kalau negara baru kita ada di ambang anarki? _

Tetapi itu terlalu mengada-ada, bahkan baginya. Hatta tidak akan percaya. Maka Sukarno mencoret, menggantinya.

_Sahabatku Hatta, kecemasanmu itu kejauhan. Jahat sekali menyiratkan aku telah menjadi seorang diktator._

Namun itu juga tak dirasa tepat. Sukarno berpikir keras, menulis dan mencoret dan menulis lagi, pikirannya berkecamuk tetapi tidak ada yang bisa keluar dengan benar. Tahu-tahu kertas sudah penuh dengan coretan-coretan kalimat pembuka yang seluruhnya salah.

Pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Sukarno sang Penyambung Lidah Rakyat dibuat kehabisan kata-kata.

Sukarno terus mencoba, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tepat, tetapi apapun yang ia tulis selalu kekurangan sesuatu atau justru berlebihan. Akhirnya ia pergi tidur setelah dibujuk Hartini yang kasihan melihatnya gelisah tak karuan hanya karena sebuah surat.

Surat itu dibiarkan teronggok di atas meja. Terlupa. Serupa Sjahrir dalam penjara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * _moordpoging:_ percobaan pembunuhan (assassination attempt)
>   * _Een ellendige plek om te wonen_: a miserable place to live in
>   * Awal 1962, rombongan iring-iringan Sukarno dilempari bom. Sukarno yakin dalangnya adalah Sjahrir, lantaran ia diberi tahu seorang wartawan bernama Supomo dan kabar itu dibenarkan orang-orang komunis. Akhirnya Sukarno memerintahkan penangkapan Sjahrir. Peristiwa ini jadi puncak tensi antara Sukarno-Sjahrir setelah sebelumnya partai Sjahrir, PSI (Partai Sosialis Indonesia) dituduh ikut pemberontakan PRRI diperantarai Sumitro.
>   * "Ketakutan lama yang pertama disemai Amir dulu-dulu sekali" merujuk pada keterlibatan Amir Sjarifoeddin dalam Revolusi Madiun 1948. Saat itu baik Sjahrir dan Sukarno terkejut dengan peran Amir sebagai "muka" pemberontakan. Sukarno sendiri keheranan saat nama Amir disebut dalam laporan tentara.
>   * Teknisnya Sukarno lebih lama kenal Sjahrir daripada Hatta; ia pertama bertemu Sjahrir di sebuah kongres muda-mudi Indonesia, 1927, ketika Sjahrir masih 18 dan dirinya 26 tahun. Hatta baru bertemu Sjahrir ketika Sjahrir kuliah di Belanda, saat Sjahrir sudah 20-an.
>   * Kejadian di Prapat yang Hatta maksud adalah sewaktu Sukarno dan Sjahrir (dan Agus Salim) dibuang bersama ke Prapat oleh Belanda. Sjahrir kesepian dan banyak memicu amarah Sukarno, menyebabkan Sukarno menyimpan sentimen pribadi yang disebutkan tadi.
>   * Hatta memang menulis surat memprotes keputusan Sukarno memenjarakan Sjahrir, isinya di antaranya menyebut tindakan itu "kolonialis" dan tuduhan Sjahrir mendalangi teror tadi tidak masuk akal, tetapi sepengetahuan saya surat ini tidak diterbitkan ataupun dipamerkan ke publik. Maka dari itu saya menulis ini, hehe.
>   * Sukarno disebut tidak pernah membalas surat protes Hatta ini sekalipun ia rajin menyurati Hatta. Bung Besar dikatakan sudah terlalu paranoid sewaktu teror terjadi. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jakarta, 21 April 1966**

Presiden Sukarno,

Surat saya empat tahun lalu tidak pernah Anda balas. Barangkali Anda sibuk waktu itu. Tak kenapa. Ini, saya ingatkan: bertanggal 15 Maret, surat itu saya tulis untuk menanyakan keputusan Anda menangkap Sjahrir.

Saya menulis ini masih dalam duka. Maafkanlah bila dirasa surat kali ini lebih emosional daripada yang sudah-sudah.

Sebagaimana yang kita sama-sama tahu, Sjahrir telah meninggal hampir dua minggu lalu. Kematiannya adalah ironi besar. Sjahrir dan keluarganya pergi ke Zurich, setelah Anda persulit (jika bukan dihalang-halangi), karena kurangnya perhatian Anda terhadap sesiapa yang kiranya berbahaya bagi kekuasaan Anda. Ia kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara. Semasa di penjara diceritakan kepada saya bahwa ia jatuh di kamar mandi dan tak segera ditolong, sehingga ketika ditangani, terlalu terlambat bagi kerusakannya untuk diperbaiki. Mengenai ini Anda tak banyak peduli.

Sjahrir, kita tahu, tidak pernah menyangsikan kedudukan Anda sebagai presiden—bisa dibilang ia adalah satu-satunya tahanan politik dengan sikap demikian. Ia selalu sedia mengakui Sukarno ialah presiden Indonesia kala yang lain bahkan tak sudi mengingat nama Anda. Berbeda dengan Anda. Hal yang sama (menyoal menghargai itu tadi) tidak bisa dikatakan, sebab Anda tak sudi mengunjungi Sjahrir di penjara yang ke dalamnya Anda jebloskan ia, barang sekali saja. Keengganan ini menguatkan proses penjatuhan Sjahrir. Bom atom yang dirasa terlalu riskan ini Anda hancurkan sekalipun ia telah kehilangan daya ledak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sjahrir pergi sebagai tahanan. Ia pulang dinobatkan menjadi pahlawan. Ada kabar gelar pahlawannya telah disiapkan sebulan sebelum ia meninggal, yang artinya ketika ia masih hidup sebagai tahanan.

Tidakkah Anda, setidaknya, merasa lucu? Sjahrir tidak pernah membiarkan permasalahan politik mengganggu pendapat pribadinya terhadap Anda. Semua kritik-kritiknya (yang selalu Anda bungkam sebagaimana pula Anda membredel surat kabar yang memuat kritik saya) selalu ia layangkan sebagai politikus satu kepada yang lain, dan bukannya antarteman ataupun antarmusuh. Bilamana setiap kritik adalah wujud kebencian untuk Anda, tidakkah itu membuat saya seseorang yang amat busuk di mata Anda? Dan di sinilah saya, menulis surat lainnya, satu-satunya jalan yang Anda sisakan untuk berkomunikasi setelah naiknya Anda ke langit ketujuh.

Saya pun bertanya-tanya: pernahkah, sekali saja, Anda merasa bersalah? Beberapa tahanan memang membawa keburukan mereka, tetapi bagi mereka yang Anda singkirkan semata demi melanggengkan kekuasaan, mereka itulah yang darahnya menggenang di bawah mata kaki Anda.

Bung Karno, saudaraku, kamu telah begitu banyak berubah. Semoga apa yang belakangan terjadi ini tidak membawamu ke pusaran arus yang sama yang telah menenggelamkan Sjahrir.

Sahabatmu,

Mohammad Hatta.

Sukarno menghela napas.

Surat itu baru diterimanya sore tadi. Ia menghabiskan petang dengan membaca ulang surat Hatta barusan berkali-kali. Matanya bergulir, kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri, sampai kemarahan terasa hambar dan kata-kata kehilangan makna. Sukarno termenung di beranda rumah merenungkan pilihan-pilihannya, emosi Hatta, dan berapa banyak ia bisa menghindari sirkumstansinya belakangan jika saja ia dulu tidak terlena.

Hatta. Hatta. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Hatta? Sukarno punya banyak hal yang harus disampaikan. Mereka tak lagi banyak bercengkrama. Ia masuk ke kamar, dan di setiap langkahnya, teringat olehnya hari-hari di mana ia dan Hatta banyak tertawa. Menertawakan Sjahrir, menertawakan Belanda. Jenis memori yang melebar ke dalam keabadian yang singkat. Kebahagiaan di antara kesusahan; kebahagiaan dalam wujudnya yang paling sederhana.

Dengan senyum getir, Sukarno mulai menulis sebuah balasan, di bawah temaram lentera dan dalam kesedihan egoisnya. _Hatta, aku minta maaf. Memang aku harusnya mendengarkanmu. Kurasa, belakangan ini, karma sudah semakin dekat hendak mengetuk pintu rumahku..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Kejadian kurang-lebih sama sebagaimana yang ditulis. Sjahrir menjadi bisu setelah jatuh di toilet dan dibiarkan sipir penjara. Proses pengobatannya berbelit-belit dan lama sampai ia agak kritis. Sebulan sebelum meninggal, Sukarno sudah menyiapkan gelar pahlawan bagi Sjahrir. (Tapi tidak membebaskannya dari tahanan.)
>   * Yang perlu dicatat ialah sewaktu Sjahrir meninggal, teknisnya Suharto sudah mengambil alih kekuasaan. Presiden bukan lagi Sukarno. Di sini saya buat masih Sukarno demi kepentingan fanfiksi, maka melenceng sedikit dari sejarah asli. 
>   * Kalimat soal bom atom merupakan referensi pada julukan Sjahrir di kancah internasional, _atomic prime minister_, sementara soal kehilangan daya ledak merupakan referensi mengenai hubungan dwitunggal Amir-Sjahrir; dikatakan bahwa sejak pecah kongsi, Amir dan Sjahrir (yang digambarkan sebagai rem dan gas) jadi hancur masing-masing. Amir kehilangan rem (dalam revolusinya di Madiun) dan Sjahrir kehilangan gas (kariernya mandek setelah Linggarjati). 
>   * "Apa yang belakangan terjadi ini" yang Hatta maksud adalah, di antaranya, Gestok (atau G30S), juga berbagai prahara lain yang sedang menimpa Sukarno kala itu. 
>   * Saya tidak tahu apakah Hatta menyurati Sukarno perihal Sjahrir setelah dia meninggal, tetapi pada pidatonya di pemakaman Sjahrir, Hatta menyebut Sjahrir sebagai "korban rezim Sukarno" dan dikatakan sangat terpukul menurut wartawan Rosihan Anwar. Di sini dibuat surat <strike>karena saya baper lmao</strike>. 
>   * Ironisnya, Sukarno kemudian meninggal dalam cara yang mirip dengan Sjahrir: sebagai tahanan politik yang sakit-sakitan dan dipersulit pengobatannya.
>   * Sjahrir tidak banyak saya sebut dalam narasi karena agaknya Sukarno sebegitu tidak suka (atau barangkali memang sangat tidak peduli) pada Sjahrir tetapi sangat serius dalam pertemanannya dengan Hatta. Di sisi lain, Hatta amat sayang dengan Sjahrir. Ha ha. <strike>I didn't know history can hurt me this much.</strike>


End file.
